The central concept of this proposal is that the definition of local and systemic immune responses to Adenovirus vectors in normal humans will help in the effort to use Ad vectors to deliver therapeutic genes to humans with disease. The objective of this study is to define the local (lung epithelial) and systemic humoral and cellular immune responses to single and repetitive intrabronchial administration of a replication deficient Ad vector to normal individuals.